DearDream
DearDream '''is a unit consisting of Kanade Amamiya, Shin Oikawa, Junya Sasaki, Itsuki Katagiri and Chizuru Sawamura. History Formation and Name After Traffic Signal's loss to KUROFUNE at Battle Live, everyone is convinced that KUROFUNE will win Dream Festival. Traffic Signal's lost momentum causes tension in between its members, with Junya and Kanade arguing as Shin keeps to himself. It isn't until Chizuru decides to help by stealing their food to get them to snap out of it as Itsuki approaches with some sweets made by his family in hopes of keeping them in a light mood. As the tension fades, Kanade suddenly gets an idea and suggests the five of them form a brand new unit. Everyone else is excited with the prospect, but after Itsuki catches a glance from Junya he is led to believe he doesn't want him to join and asks to think about it, bringing up the upcoming exam he has. As the others resume training and their idol work, Itsuki attempts to balance the two as they eventually come to the conclusion that while they want to work with Itsuki, it's not their decision to make. After an exhausted Itsuki passes out during dance he meets up with Junya, who explains that he didn't want Itsuki to join out of concern he would spread himself thinner than he already was. But with heavy thought, Itsuki comes to a decision and tells Junya that he wants to balance his school work and his idol career, and while he knows it would be difficult he will stick to it if it means getting to be with them. Junya accepts his decision and they are joined by Chizuru, Shin, and Kanade, who were too concerned to leave and wanted to see how things went between them. The guys take out their Dorica and admire the colors, commenting on them when Kanade is suddenly inspired and reveals he has found them a name: DearDream. Unit Information Relationships Coords *Tartan Parade Coord *Candy Block Coord *Candy Block R Coord *Flag Dream Coord *Shooting Star Coord *Dream Meeting Coord *Five Star Beat Coord *Rising Star Coord Discography NEW STAR EVOLUTION voice actor cover.jpg|Cover NEW_STAR_EVOLUTION.jpg|Alternate Cover Illustration DearDream's first single: '''NEW STAR EVOLUTION Tracklist: :::::::::#NEW STAR EVOLUTION :::::::::#Infinity・Sky :::::::::#Dream Greeting! :::::::::Release Date: March 16, 2016 PLEASURE FLAG/To My Dear Dream! Tracklist: :::::::::#PLEASURE FLAG :::::::::#To My Dear Dream! :::::::::#We're Born in this Parade :::::::::Release Date: September 28, 2016 Welcome to D-Four Productions Tracklist: :::::::::#Glory Story :::::::::#The Three Musketeers of the Rose :::::::::#Butterfly Girl :::::::::#2032 :::::::::#Up to speed! :::::::::#FEEL YOUR SKIN :::::::::Release Date: November 2, 2016 RealDream.jpeg|Cover Real dream alt cover.jpg|Alternate Cover Illustration DearDream's first album: Real Dream Tracklist: :::::::::#Real Dream! :::::::::#PLEASURE FLAG :::::::::#MAY BE, LADY! :::::::::#Yureru MIDNIGHT :::::::::#Anata no Hitomi ni Odora se te :::::::::#Reversible→Valentine :::::::::#SAKURA LETTER :::::::::#STARTING TOGETHER :::::::::#Special YELL! :::::::::#Infinity・Sky :::::::::#NEW STAR EVOLUTION :::::::::#To My Dear Dream! :::::::::Release Date: February 22, 2017 Catch Your Yell!! Tracklist: :::::::::#BIRDCAGE ~Birdcage of Desire~ :::::::::#WONDERLAND HEART :::::::::#BEST☆★PARTNER :::::::::#Abracadabra Magical Spell :::::::::#White Pavement :::::::::#Let as many smiles bloom as much as the number of thank yous :::::::::Release Date: April 26, 2017 Yume no Kodou Tracklist: :::::::::#Dream Pulse :::::::::#Midsummer Color Diary :::::::::Release Date: September 27, 2017 ALL FOR SMILE! Tracklist: :::::::::#ALL FOR SMILE! 〜DearDream & KUROFUNE ver.〜 :::::::::#ALL FOR SMILE! ～DearDream ver.～ :::::::::#ALL FOR SMILE! ～KUROFUNE ver.〜 :::::::::#ALL FOR SMILE! 〜 MIX〜 (Sung by: Kanade Amamiya, Shin Oikawa and Junya Sasaki from DearDream) :::::::::#ALL FOR SMILE! 〜 MIX〜 (Sung by: Itsuki Katagiri and Chizuru Sawamura from DearDream) :::::::::Release Date: October 25, 2017 ALL FOR TOMORROW!!!!!!! Tracklist: :::::::::#Tomorrow's Song :::::::::#Dream Pulse :::::::::#Reversible→Valentine (Assort Box) :::::::::#Symmetric love :::::::::#Magnetic Emotion :::::::::#Refrain :::::::::#Dream Painter :::::::::#Lifetime=Partytime! :::::::::#Happy Happy Happy♪Smiling☆ :::::::::#You are my RIVAL :::::::::#Wherever I am :::::::::#Run After Blowin’ Wind! :::::::::#GO TOMORROW!!!!! :::::::::#ETERNAL BONDS :::::::::Release Date: August 22, 2018 Gallery :Please refer to this group's Image Gallery. Trivia Category:Units